The Kazekage and an Uchiha
by Cherushii-sama
Summary: An S-ranked long lost Uchiha member and the Fifth Kazekage were classmates. After a few years, the Kazekage approaches the Uchiha for help. What DID he need help with? GaaXOC / Gaara X OC / GaaraxOC. Rated M to be safe. Please R&R! - In-progress -


**Disclaimer: I SO do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 1

SLURP!!

She wolfed down her meal, soup splashing everywhere.

She had these magnificent, energetic navy blue eyes, with sleek, black waist length hair.

"Shashuke-kun?!" she called, voice muffled by the ramen she was eating.

A pair of onyx eyes appeared from the darkness of the small room in a cottage.

"Yes, Cherushii-chan?" he answered, keeping a straight face.

Cherushii smirked.

"Oh, nuffin'." she replied, grinning as she knew she irritated her brother once again.

"Cherushii-chan, I will tell you this for the last time," Sasuke said gruffly. "I DO NOT like being disturbed for nothing!"

Cherushii Uchiha was a Mangekyo Sharingan user, however, she was a special user.

Her Mangekyo Sharingan _never_ once worsened her vision, making her a very strong kunoichi.

She had a forehead protector from Konohagure tied around her neck, and wore a sauna robe with a cloak and a hood. (Which, she always pulled up onto her head.)

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'm looking for Cherushii-san." the man said, identity unknown as his cloak and hood covered his entire body, except for a peak of red hair and a pair of seemingly rough hands.

Cherushii did not react, instead, she continued to eat her ramen.

'_Fan girl of Sasuke, a fan boy of mine, or another person who is seeking a challenge._'

Cherushii thought irritatedly, gazing up at the old wooden ceiling of the cottage.

"No, Cherushii-san." the man said, revealing his face. "I'm not who you think I am."

A pair of sea foam eyes with dark circles around them appeared, followed by a head of red hair.

"Gaara?" Cherushii said, surprised. "Well well, who'd expect that you, a Kazekage, would visit a worthless little kindergarten friend of yours!"

Gaara's face remained unchanged, he held up a hand and took Cherushii's.

"Follow me." Gaara said, his gaze fixed upon Cherushii.

Cherushii had a strange feeling about this, but, nonetheless, she followed Gaara.

Finally, they arrived at the Kazekage's tower.

Gaara led her into the dining room, and sat her down right at the end of the table, opposite of where he would be sitting.

"So, what is it, Kazekage-sama?" Cherushii asked, leaning back on the chair.

"Kiss me." Gaara said.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Cherushii shouted, standing up from her seat. "Puh-lease! We finally met up after SO MANY YEARS and you start off by saying this?"

Gaara nodded.

"You are out of your dirty mind." she whispered, and started walking out.

Gaara immediately appeared in front of her, staring into her eyes.

His lips crushed against hers, and his tongue went all over hers.

He pushed Cherushii against the wall, gripping her by the shoulder.

'It kinda' feels good..." Cherushii thought. "But this is a no-no!"

She bit down hard on his tongue, causing him to jerk back.

"What's up with you?!" she shouted, gripping Gaara by the neck.

"... let me go first...!" Gaara stressed, pointing at his neck.

Cherushii let him go. (FYI, Cherushii is a S-ranked missing-nin. But she

isn't from the Akatsuki. That's why she is stronger than Gaara.)

Gaara massaged his neck for a moment, and then spoke.

"I need to practice my kissing," he said, expressionless.

Cherushii froze.

He had to PRACTICE KISSING? And of all people, why pick a FRIEND he hasn't met for such a long time?

"You are the perfect person to teach me." he continued, gazing at Cherushii. "You are an expert at human relationships, aren't you?"

"Why do you even need to practice?" Cherushii asked, wiping her lips with such immense force that you would have thought that her lips were going to be like watermelon squash soon.

"I need to pick up girls," he simply replied. "which in your kind of English, is 'hook up with some girls'."

Before Gaara could react, a tight slap landed on his cheeks.

"You are sick!"

A/N: Sorry if it's short! I'm a terribly young writer. Please R&R! For people who DO NOT like Gaara with no one else but Sakura and yourself, I am actually one of you!

But I love Gaara, so I'm going with Cherushii as myself. Well, just pretend Cherushii IS you! And I need ideas on how to continue, although I already know a short part.

But nonetheless, I shall stress again, R&R! And if I suddenly hate the story's time, as in modern or olden, I will switch it into a highschool setting. XDD

Cherushii: Yo!

Gaara: Nani?

Cherushii: Oh, Gaara-kun! Didn't see you.

Gaara: It's Kazekage-sama.

Cherushii: Whatever. How about Panda-san!?

Gaara: Why you... **prepares to kill her**

**Cherushii: Ah-ah! I'm the MAIN CHARACTER, you can't kill me! Besides, Cherushii-sama here made me so strong I can kill you in seconds! Now, put on a Powerpuff Girls suit before I show people the video with you dancing with a Thomas and Friends undies at Temari-san's birthday party!**

**Gaara: OK, fine. Just... don't reveal it. puts on a Bubbles wig and dress reluctantly**

**Cherushii: WAHAHAHA! You are soooo cute, Gaara!**

**Cherushii-sama: YUP! AGREED!**

**Gaara: pouts**


End file.
